


An Unforgettable Date

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy hates Valentine's Day, but if there's anyone who can change her mind, it's Daniel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this is my third fic with singing in it, but who's gonna stop me?
> 
> And Happy Valentine's Day! And if it isn't as happy as you wanted it to be, happy Discount Chocolate Day tomorrow! (that's what I celebrate)

Valentine’s Day. The one day a year every man, woman, and child buys paper hearts, candies, and long stemmed roses for the ones they love, not out of thoughtfulness, but more out of convenience. Florists shoved bouquets in everyone’s faces, the Hallmark card company laid out generic poems for people to buy believing that they were unique, and Whitman’s Chocolate made many a sampler box specifically for the day. All of it to make money, none of it truly for love.

At least, that’s what Peggy thought. Most people who found out about her hatred for the holiday theorized it was because a man had broken her heart on the day, but that wasn’t true; she’d always thought this, especially since her first year of secondary school when Dale Anderson tried to kiss her because “it was Valentine’s Day” and she should “give him a chance”. She later ‘gave’ him a right hook that her brother had taught her.

But, that’s a different story. The point is, Peggy Carter didn’t believe in Valentine’s Day. Then she met Daniel Sousa, a man so willing to give the entire world to the woman he loved, especially on that special day; so unlike her, and yet… so welcomed, she would find.

Their first Valentine’s together, he surprised her that morning before they left for work with reservations at one of the most romantic restaurants in Los Angeles. Throughout the day, she tried to work up the courage to tell him that while the thought was appreciated, she wasn’t one to celebrate the holiday. But before she could convince herself to say anything, her and her beau were dressed up and on their way to Le Vallauris, a bouquet of long stemmed roses in her lap.

Sitting at a table for two with every romantic cliche in the book, Peggy prepared to force her smile, trying to pretend that they were on an ordinary date on an ordinary night, but half way though appetizers she found herself genuinely smiling, even enjoying herself. By the end of dessert, she might have been willing to change her mind on Valentine’s Day, as long as she was with Daniel.

Back at their home, she put her roses in a glass vase and changed into pants and a shirt before curling up on the couch with him, knee bent up to her chest to press her foot into the couch, head on his shoulder as one of his hands traced patterns along the inside of her bent knee and thigh, the other entwined with hers and resting in his lap.

Their murmurs faded away, sitting in comfortable silence as the combination of the wine and Daniel’s hand on her leg started lulling her to sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, Peggy looked up at Daniel, only to see him already staring at her with a goofy smile on his face.

“What?” She asked, unable to stop the smile spreading to her.

He inhaled deeply, gently squeezing her knee, “I was just thinking about how unforgettable you are.”

Her smile broadened, nestling her head deeper into his shoulder, “Like the song?”

He chuckled, “Just like the song.”

It was silent a beat before he lifted his hand from her knee and stroked her cheek, the deep, soothing rumble of his voice washed over her.

“Unforgettable, that's what you are,”

She smiled, more of feeling than hearing the song in his chest. She lifted her head up, gazing at him as he took another breath, continuing with the song.

“Unforgettable though near or far  
Like the song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me,”

Her smile brightened as she listened to him sing, no instruments or radio to back up his voice and yet it was still the most beautiful thing she'd heard. There was something so… simple, about it. It wasn't planned, it wasn't practiced, it was just him and her, nothing else. Feeling so loved, so adored, she realized she wanted nothing more than Daniel crooning to her; no perfect dates, no planned evenings, just all the imperfections of an impromptu song and the man it came with to make her feel unforgettable.

“That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I'm unforgettable too.”

He finished his song and Peggy pulled him in for a kiss, carding her fingers through his hair to pull him closer as his hands tugged on her waist until she was halfway in his lap. Pulling away she cupped his jaw, finding herself lost in his warm brown eyes, so full of life and love for her.

She threaded her fingers through the curls on the nape of his neck, “Thank you for making this the best Valentine’s Day I've ever been treated to. You spoiled me so completely unnecessarily, yet I must admit I quite enjoyed it.”

Daniel took her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing her knuckles, “It’s my pleasure to spoil the woman I love. And I intend to top next year and all the years after that, so get used to it.”

She only smiled, laying her head down on his shoulder and letting his arms surround her, happy to have her mind changed on this Valentine’s Day night.

**Author's Note:**

> Unforgettable was written in 1951, so the timeline is a bit fuzzy, but who can pass up Daniel Sousa crooning love songs?
> 
> Hallmark started making Valentine's Day cards in 1913, so they had been around for a while in the 1950s. Some of them are actually pretty cute, but I think this one is my favorite. And probably Peggy's favorite.  
> http://muscatmusic18.tumblr.com/post/157276555812/an-agent-carter-valentine


End file.
